This invention relates to support systems for patterns or templates used in determining the profile of a masonry arch or header. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vertically adjustable jacks which can be used to adjustably support a pattern or template defining the underside profile of a masonry arch or header spanning a passageway, window or the like, in order that the masonry header may be formed insitu on the temporarily supported pattern or template. The invention has particular application in the construction of brick or poured insitu arches or other headers formed above and spanning between brick or block vertical masonry stiles.
When constructing a brick arch, or other type masonry headers formed insitu, it is customary to produce a pattern or template manufactured of wood with the appropriate upper supporting contours for defining the underside profile of the header, and for supporting the header as it is formed on top of the pattern or template.
After the masonry header has been formed over top of the pattern or template, it is then permitted to cure and thereafter the wood template is removed leaving the masonry header, which was formally supported by the template.
The header pattern or template is temporarily supported on its opposite ends by upstanding stile supports. The stile supports are generally hand constructed of wood and extend all the way from the passageway or opening base or sill.
Such pattern or template end supports are expensive and time consuming and fine vertical adjustment of the support system to properly preposition the header template is time consuming and normally accomplished by the use of wood shims or the like.
It is also known that the temporary upstanding stile supports cannot always be reused due to the different sized openings or passageways encountered from one construction site to the next.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which eliminates these aforesaid disadvantages.